


i could go anywhere with you (and i'd probably be happy)

by legallybrunette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir is such a great ship, Love Confession, chat just loves ladybug a lot, kind of, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallybrunette/pseuds/legallybrunette
Summary: A discussion on patrol prompts Chat Noir to confess.





	i could go anywhere with you (and i'd probably be happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 012: "I can't stop thinking about you."
> 
> Using this list, https://ladyserendipitous.tumblr.com/post/162170210558/101-fluffy-prompts.
> 
> Comment a prompt and a ship :)

The night was still young as Ladybug and Chat Noir rested halfway through a calm and peaceful patrol around the city. Adrenaline pumped through Chat Noir's veins as he ran through the night, a feeling that felt like no other. However, it was nothing compared to the serenity he felt sitting with the beautiful lady next to him.

He must've been staring at her, (could you really blame him?), because she turned her head to look at him.

"What is it, Chat?" She giggled, her eyebrows under her mask furrowing in adorable confusion. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of under fondness for his spotted partner. He felt a lovesick grin making its way onto his face, but quickly turned it into a smirk and replied.

"Nothing in particular, My Lady. You just happen to look exceptionally radiant tonight." He didn't know why he did it, hide his longing looks and flirt in a way that made him seem insincere. Ladybug never seemed to think he was being serious. 

Ladybug playfully rolled her eyes at his comment, just as he had that thought. A part of him wondered what her reaction would be to a vulnerable, heartfelt condolence. Everything he ever said to her was genuine, but he knew that she saw it more as goofing around than anything romantic. She saw their relationship as merely platonic, and he knew that it was such, but he saw her in a completely different light.

"I'm sure you say that to all the ladies, Chaton." She teased back. He let out a confused chuckle in response.

"What ladies?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Did she really think that there were others?

"You know," she said vaguely, motioning her hand along with her words to get the rest of her thoughts out, "the other girls you flirt with." 

He was rendered speechless. Is that what she thought of him? She thought that he was a flirt, a player? Did he really flirt that much? To the point were it would seem that he never meant a word that he had said to her. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she thought he didn't mean any of it, or that she didn't seem upset by the idea that he didn't. 

"What can I say, My Lady? I am the cat's meow." He blurted without thought.

She rolled her eyes at the pun and stood up to stretch, clearly unaffected by his response.

He however stayed sitting. He don't really know what possessed him to let her think that he flirted with many girls. Maybe it was because he knew that if he told her that she was the only one he flirted with, it would led to the inevitably awkward conversation on feelings, more specifically, the ones she didn't have for him. 

Maybe it was because he hoped it would make her jealous. He knew he was flawed to think that he was worthy of even making her jealous, but he couldn't help but hope that the idea of him having multiple "my ladies" would prompt her to be.

More realistically, he knew it was because he didn't want to stop flirting with her. He didn't want to stop hoping that there could be a day where she blushed at his affectionate gaze, rather than be completely oblivious to it. A part of him knew that if she thought that his flirtaious attitude was more than an act he put on to woo her, she wouldn't ask him to stop.

Because deep down he knew that every time he looked at her, his heart would sing. An old song that could be played on vinyl, that he imagined they could dance to until they were practically falling asleep in each other's arms. He knew that if he told her the truth, he may never get to see that vision come to life.

Instead, he swallowed his thoughts and stood up. He saw her finish her stretching and let out a small smile to stretch the corner of his mouth. 

"Does it ever work?" She asked. He blinked out of his trance at the question.

"Does what work?" He asked, though he had an idea.

"The flirting." She clarified. She smirked teasingly. "I'm sure that with all that flirting, you have girls lined up to take out, no?" She asked, folding her arms comfortably.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. He was unsure on how to respond. She didn't seem to notice his silence and continued.

"There's one thing that I don't have in common with those girls though, huh?" She continued, oblivious to how that comment sounded.

"What?" He blushed in embarrassment. Did she know? Was he wrong? Did she know she was lying and just playing along at his expense?

"It doesn't work with me." She booped his nose and laughed. He forced laughter that sounded terribly fake, though she didn't seem to notice.

"That is true, My Lady. Though you are different for a whole other reason." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to slap himself. This was literally the conversation he was trying to avoid. He had dug himself deeper in a lie, and he was the one who had given him the shovel in the first place.

Ladybug seemed prepared for a pun or flirtatious comment, but for once, he had nothing prepared. His mind was racing on finding the right answer, and his mouth dried up in the process. 

"What?" She laughed awkwardly. "What makes me different?" 

In that moment he felt his hopes go up. Maybe she was jealous. Maybe she was hoping that she was different from all the non existent women that he was supposedly flirting with. Before he could stop himself he opened his mouth with absolutely no idea what was about to come out of it.

"You exist." He said huskily. Everything was so silent that he could probably hear a pin drop if he listened hard enough. Suddenly the wind picked up and started blowing their hair around. Ladybug's pigtails flew backwards, while his hair started to cling to his forehead. He only registered it in the back of his head as he anxiously waited for her to respond. Everything felt like it was just the two of them in that moment.

"What?" She asked quietly. 

He took a deep breath. The thing about digging yourself down into a lie is that you only had one place to go. Up.

"I only flirt with you. There's no other girls that I even notice." He chuckled. "And I let you think that it was just apart of my deposition because I-" he stopped. Here it was, the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for months. He was about to let them spill out, without thinking of the consequences. Just doing and feeling what he really felt in the moment. 

He stopped to read Ladybug's expression. Her lips were parted with shock, her bluebell eyes swimming with realization and confusion and everything all at once. He swallowed.

"I feel tied to you in a way that I can't explain. I know that I would follow you anywhere and be happy." His voice sounded unrecognizable to him. He never felt to vulnerable in his life, and he was a model for crying out loud. He felt naked.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. And I know I'm telling the truth when I say I don't want to." He shrugged. He hoped this didn't come off as nonchalant.

He didn't know what else to say or do. He didn't know whether to take a step closer, or backwards. He tentatively decided to step closer, and his heartbeat sped up when she didn't step away. Soon, they were face to face with only a few inches of space between them.

"Please say something." He whispered. He hated how he sounded. He sounded weak, like he was pleading.

"I-" She started. She swallowed, looked down at her feet and looked back up shyly. "Do you really mean that?" It was her turn to be vulnerable. She hugged her body, and looked like she was closing in on herself. She looked so small.

"Every word." He answered truthfully. He was melting under her gaze. Their eyes searched each other's, trying to decipher what the other was feeling. Ladybug let out a soft smile and grabbed his hand.

He followed his eyes to their hands. Sparks shot up his arm as she slowly intertwined their hands. He couldn't help but think that their hands fit perfectly together, almost like they were meant for each other. He hoped that one day he would get to feel the hand outside the suit. He sighed frustratingly. She realized his thoughts and lifted his chin to look at her.

"Hey." She said softly. "I promise you that there will be a day where we take off these masks."

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and noticed hers as well. "You promise?" 

"I promise." She said determined. He moved his hand that wasn't holding her's to cup her cheek. He swiped away her tears with his thumb. They leaned their foreheads together and felt their breath mingle in the cold air. Chat never felt so intimate with someone, and the thought that he would have to wait to feel that way again brought another wave of frustration and solemn through.

Ladybug sensed this and brought back the serene mood. She hummed a tune in his ear and wrapped her arms around his waist. He got the idea and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as the swayed back and forth together. He hummed with her as they leaned in each other, a feeling of complete serenity surrounded them.

Soon, they were falling asleep in each other's arms, with the sound of a song singing in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how I feel about the ending but oh well.


End file.
